Todo Apunta a tí
by Miss'sPink
Summary: Minos Wolff es un empresario de veintiocho años, es amante de las apuestas pero tiene mala suerte, sufrio un accidente olvidandose de lo más importante en su vida, hasta que se reencuentra con él. Afrodita Johnsson es un chico promedio que se dedica a decorar interiores y exteriores, escapa de su realidad, hasta que el destino le pone aprueba al toparse con esa persona. [AU y YAOI]


_**Advertencia** : _Este fanfic contiene escenas que no son aptas para todo el publico, también, habra lemmon, violencia verbal y fisica entre los personajes, y es YAOI. Por lo tanto se les recomienda discreción y que solamente se publicara con el fin de entretener. Enjoy

 **Géneros de este fanfic** : AU, Romance, Drama, Humor, Recuento de Vida, Acción.

 ** _Aclaracion_** : Los personajes de Saint Seiya tanto el clásico y Next Dimension son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, The Lost Canvas propiedad de Shiori Teshigori, Soul of Gold propiedad de TOEI, Santia Sho propiedad de Chimaki Kuori, Episodio G propiedad de Megumu Okada. Simplemente se los usaran con sin fines de lucro.

 _ **N/A**_ : Hola! Espero que les guste este fanfic a los que son amantes del Yaoi, y los que no son se les invita a retirarse en paz, no acepto comentarios bordes con respecto a mi afan de escribir yaoi, porque no siempre lo hago y a los que insultan, les digo que se largen, y que los que disfrutan de esta tematica bienvenidas. Por otro lado, esta historia la pondre como puebra haber si levanto un poco de atención a mis fanfic's. Sin más los dejo disfrutar de la historia con otra tematica distinta.

* * *

 _Todo era sumido por la magia del encuentro, el sonido de un piano sonando era la muestra de que alguien lo estaba tocando. La distancia los separaba a ambos, el vacío de sus vidas era sinónimo de que pronto serían más que amigos, o eso pensaron._

* * *

 _ **(Opening – Después de ti / Alejandro Lerner)**_

* * *

Un hombre de cabellos lacios, largos hasta quedar a la altura de sus caderas, y el brillo del sol que se asomaba por la ventana le resaltaba el platinado de su color. Estaba agotado, eso era evidente, cinco reuniones y mucho papeleo, lo detestaba con todas las letras – ¿Por cuánto más seguirá con esa actitud? – Alza su rostro, su mirada anaranjada se posaban en aquel joven de unos veinticuatro años que parecía estar bastante molesto.

\- Porque no me das un respiro, estoy agotado Lune, es Lunes y siempre me colocas las reuniones los Lunes y no los Miércoles – Esa fue su escueta respuesta ante la pregunta, pero Lune parecía no darle un descanso con respecto al trabajo. Su relación como patrón y empleado era bastante turbia o eso era lo que pensaban los demás empleados.

\- Si no le coloco las reuniones los Lunes se queja, si las coloco los Miércoles se queja y de nuevo me diría que las coloque un Viernes, ¡Y se queja! ¡¿Entonces que desea hacer con su vida?! – El joven secretario se cruza de brazos y lo mira da mala manera, no podía creer que ese hombre haya heredado toda una fortuna y cinco empresas a su nombre, ¿Cómo era posible?, era un vago, se queja por todo, da excusas más infantiles y poco coherentes a su edad de veintiocho años – No podría hacer un esfuerzo por lo menos y poner atención en las reuniones, su padre terminara por morirse de un infarto al enterarse que su primogénito firmo un contrato que pone en riesgo la fortuna y la firma que tanto trabajo le costó mantener, y todo por tener a un hijo mediocre – El mayor frunce el ceño disgustado al escuchar tremendo sermón, no podía enojarse con su secretario, él era todo lo que tenía y le agradecía por siempre estar a su lado. Cierra sus ojos por unos minutos, deja salir un suspiro y sonríe al pensar un modo de persuadir la reprimenda.

\- Mi padre y mi madre, pueden morirse cuando les plazca, ya herede todo cuando finalice la universidad, no pienso casarme hasta que encuentre a la persona indicada a estar a mi lado. Sin embargo – Hace una pequeña pausa, abre de nuevo sus ojos y se pone de pie, tenía algo en mente pero debía estar seguro que funcionaria – Hare una apuesta contigo – El joven de largos cabellos platinados alza una de sus cejas algo curioso y anonadado ante escuchar aquella típica frase de su jefe – Cumpliré mi labor como CEO ( ***** ) de esta empresa y a cambio te daré un aumento de una semana – Relaja sus facciones por unos segundos hasta escuchar la risa que emergía de su secretario, cosa que lo alerto muchísimo, para posteriormente observarlo de reojo y sin demostrar una sonrisa.

\- Que sean por tres meses y que cumpla en verdad su palabra, para después no ser regateado como la vez pasada – Lune se da media vuelta y se retira de la oficina de su jefe, quien tenía su rostro desencajado al ser engañado por su mismo truco.

\- _**"No puede estar asiéndome esto a mi… Te odio, no puede estar sucediéndome esto a mi"**_ Ah – Deja salir un suspiro para después derrumbarse en su propia silla, con sus pensamientos haciéndole doler la cabeza de los turbios que estaban. Pero había algo que le acrecentaba ese dolor y no sabía el porqué, no era solamente su cabeza o su mente, sino era algo más – _**"Es como si alguien está por venir y no se de quien se trata"**_ – Hecha su cabeza hacia atrás para posteriormente enfocar su mirada en el techo de su oficina, cierra sus ojos por unos segundos, inhala un poco de aire para calmar sus sensaciones y exhala para posteriormente retomar con sus obligaciones.

* * *

 **\- A~M -**

* * *

\- _Los pasajeros del vuelo 358 presentarse en la puerta 17 al Este del aeropuerto, gracias por su atención_ – El sonido de una mujer hablando a través de los megáfonos del aeropuerto dio paso al ajetreo de todos los que abordarían a los siguientes aviones.

Hace unos días atrás hubo atraso de los vuelos que se suspendieron a causa del mal temporal que paso la semana pasada, provocando que los ciudadanos, turistas y hasta empresarios, se pusieran de acuerdo para acumularse en el sector de ventas de los billetes para el avión, creando así un alboroto y algunos medios especulaban que se trataba de una huelga o simplemente eran las constantes quejas. Y que ahora todo ese mal rato que pasaron, termino en lo que ahora es.

\- ¿Crees que venga él? – Le preguntaba un joven de cabellos largos y en un color aguamarina a lo que parecía ser su acompañante, quien estaba enviando un mensaje de texto a alguien en particular.

\- Vendrá Camus, si no vendría jamás nos hubiera avisado que se mudaría a París con nosotros, ¿No sería lo más lógico? – Al decir estas palabras, quita su mirada de su celular y lo guarda en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, acorta la distancia de su pareja para depositarle un beso en los labios.

\- Tienes razón Shura, pero estoy algo consternado por lo que me contó ayer por la noche cuando llamo a casa para avisarnos que estaba arribando hacia acá, todo por culpa de la insensibilidad de su familia hacia él – El de cabellos negros lo observa neutral ante lo que comentaba su pareja, lo conocía y estaba seguro que no podía llegar a tales extremos consigo mismo – _**"Espero que este bien"**_ – Se voltea para enfocar su mirada azulada en la puerta por donde vendría su mejor amigo de toda la vida, estaba preocupado y debía estar tranquilo si es que llegaba él.

* * *

 **\- A~M -**

* * *

Cuando uno se aleja de todo hay veces que en la vida uno debe decidir qué hacer con ella, un muchacho de apariencia angelical, su piel blanquecina parecía ser digna de algún modelo, pero no lo era, sus largos rizos celestes caían como cascada por su espalda y una parte de ellos colocándose encima de sus hombros. Leía un libro de poesía francesa, debía familiarizarse con el idioma, sabía hablarlo pero no con fluidez – Ay Diosito mio – Cierra sus ojos y abandona su lectura, para posteriormente abrirlos dejando visible su mirada celeste, sus largas pestañas resaltaban aquella mirada que muchos decían que hipnotizaba, sus labios eran pintados con un labios de color rosa pastel y debajo de su ojo izquierdo adornaba un punto negro, todo de él era perfecto, digno de cualquier ídolo – _**"Ya no sé qué hacer con mi vida, soy un diseñador de interiores y exteriores, por decisión mía, amo mi trabajo, pero abandonar mi lugar de crecimiento es un insulto para mi"**_ Y todo por tratar de olvidarlo y dejar todo esos recuerdos atrás _**"Duele muchísimo"**_ – Se lleva una mano a su pecho y trata de retener el dolor agudo que tenía desde hace más de diez años, aquel dolor en ser engañado por el hombre que le entrego su corazón sin dudarlo, herido y humillado por su propia familia, con lo poco que tenía pudo hacerse un camino para cruzarlo sin ningún dolor alguno.

\- _El vuelo con destino a París, Francia, acaba de aparcar, se les recomienda a todos los pasajeros que disfruten de su estadía_ – El joven esboza una sonrisa feliz al escuchar que su vuelo haya llegado a su destino, se moría las ganas por reencontrarse con su mejor amigo y la pareja de este, ambos son todo lo que tenían después de visitarlos hace un año atrás por la boda de ellos.

Se pone de pie, toma su cartera de cuero sintético y de color negro, se pasa los dedos por su cabello como si fueran un peine improvisado para peinarlos y después disponerse a bajar del avión. Había llegado por fin a su destino, saltarse la hora de almorzar era un delito para su dieta sumamente estricta. Un nuevo comienzo era lo que necesitaba, como también un respiro de su antigua vida y recomenzar una nueva historia, sin amores, sin promesas e ilusiones, donde solamente quede él como el protagonista y no dos.

Cada paso que daba sus nervios aumentaba, tuvo que pasar por inmigración para obtener los últimos papeles de su estadía legal, toma sus dos maletas, ambas con dos bolsos más, lleno de ropa, artículos de higiene personal y alguna que otra cosa. Debía admitir que ya se sentía libre de ser el mismo, al finalizar su larga carrera como Diseñador de interiores y exteriores le haya dado una gran fama por ser único en su estilo y más cosas de por medio; pero lo más puntual de todo eso, era desligarse de su pasado aunque le cueste asimilarlo.

Cuando los dos lo vieron cruzar por aquella enorme puerta se alegraron, ya que el de cabellos aguamarina corrió hasta las escaleras para posteriormente saltar a los brazos de su mejor amigo, quien le correspondió de la misma forma - ¡Por fin llegas! – Ambos se separan para observarse con lágrimas en los ojos, se habían extrañado muchísimo, los recuerdos entre los dos como amigos eran muchísimos, algunos dolorosos y otros alegres, pero hay veces que la distancia los hizo cometer los peores errores.

\- Ya estoy en casa Camus – el joven de cabellos celestes lo vuelve abrazar para después dejar salir las lágrimas y el dolor que sentía, Camus estaba por demás preocupado y a la vez consternado ante lo que hablaron la noche anterior.

 **\- Día domingo, 20:30hrs p.m. -**

\- ¿Por qué te estas recriminando por esa idiotez del pasado Afrodita? – le preguntaba con un tono de voz carente de enojo contenido, había cosas que no entendía con el simple hecho de recordar.

\- _¡No es una idiotez, Camus! Tuve que indagar por el paradero de él, debo ir a visitarlo antes de irme a Francia, se lo prometí y siempre he cumplido con mi palabra con él. No puedo dejar las cosas así, por una vez debo expresarle lo que siento, aunque me duela en el intento_ –

\- ¡No seas tan necio! Él ya está muerto, porque debes estar estancado en un pasado que nunca sucederá en el presente, agradece que por lo menos estas con vida y hazme el favor de olvidarte de él por una vez – Cierra sus ojos al escuchar como su mejor amigo lloraba al otro lado de la línea, se estaba recriminando de lo frívolo que podía ser con él, por otra parte estaba en lo cierto, siendo su amigo de toda la vida debe de guiarlo por el mejor camino aunque este sea el más duro de todos.

\- _¡No puedo Camus! Lo amo, lo amo muchísimo, no puedo… Me es difícil sabes… Iré a visitarlo al hospital, sino esta, te prometo que me olvidare de él ¡para siempre!_ –

\- ¿Lo dices encerio, Afrodita? – Estaba sorprendido al escuchar que el llanto seso y notar que el tono de voz de su amigo haya despedido esa intensa luz de la determinación, no sabía si debía sonreír o preocuparse.

 **\- Actualidad -**

Ahí estaban los dos hablando de cosas triviales de la vida, sin tocar el tema de la otra noche. Era lo mejor para ambos, más cuando su amigo estaba ultra cansado debido al viaje – Es mejor que las cotorras comiencen caminando rumbo al coche, para así irnos a casa – Camus se voltea para dedicarle un sonrisa a su amado esposo, quien le colocaba su brazo alrededor de su cuello.

Afrodita saca un pañuelo de su bolso para limpiarse cualquier rastro de maquillaje corrido para así sonreírles a sus amigos, que parecían estar un poco melosos – _**"Me alegra mucho saber que Camus logro encontrar a su alma gemela, pero yo no pude saber nada de él… Ah, será mejor voltear la página y seguir hacia delante"**_ Me muero por conocer al pequeño – Los enamorados lo miraron con asombro, lo conocían y conocían a su pequeño retoño de unos ocho meses, pero debían ser optimistas, la familia está creciendo a pasos agigantados.

* * *

 **\- A~M -**

* * *

Al finalizar su día laboral, se dispone a guardar los pocos documentos que le quedaba por revisar y otro por firmar para así concluirlos en su casa. Al escuchar como la puerta era tocada, quita su mirada para así enfocarla en la entrada - ¿Se puede entrar? – Minos deja salir un largo suspiro al escuchar la irritante voz de su secretario, se acomoda la ropa y re-ubicar la corbata, para después tomar su maletín y salir de su oficina.

\- Ya estoy Lune, quiero que mañana arregles el horario para las tres últimas reuniones con los departamentos de publicidad y con los contadores, para así analizar los balances que hoy debió de serme presentados pero ni una doy con ese tema – El joven de cabellos platinados asiente ante lo que decía su jefe, mientras los dos avanzaban rumbo a los ascensores.

La planta donde trabajaba parecía estar desierta, la mayoría de los puestos individuales de trabajo parecían estar vacíos, ni un alma rondaba por ese departamento. Pero al pasar cada día por el mismo pasillo y apreciar la pésima decoración anticuada del lugar, le daba por agarrar cualquier cosa y lanzarla por los enormes ventanales de la oficina. No podía, porque si no su padre si moriría de un infarto y su madre le daría el peor de los sermones.

\- Téngalo por seguro, ¿También arreglo los horarios de encuentro con la prensa con respecto a su compromiso? – Minos detiene su andar al escuchar tremenda noticia, otra vez con lo mismo, pero debía evitar armar un escándalo por eso.

\- _**"¡¿Por qué siempre esa desgraciada no me consulta nada a mí?!"**_ – Se gira para enfrentar a su secretario, quien se mantenía algo agitado con lo que podría suceder – Hazme el grandísimo favor de mandar al demonio a todo medio mundo, también grítale a mi queridísima madre e insúltala por eso, y solamente arregla una pequeña cita con mi hermosa y bella "prometida" para el día miércoles de la semana que viene, sin falta Lune – Llama el ascensor, espera el tiempo necesario para después ingresar apenas se abren las puertas. Su mirada anaranjada despedía enojo e ira, odiaba con toda su alma a su madre – Sin embargo, si mi queridísima madre te manipula dile que me llame después de las nueve de la noche y yo me encargo – Al ver que las puertas del ascensor se cierran, Lune relee toda la libreta electrónica que traía consigo para así encontrar algún hueco donde madre e hijo puedan enfrentarse sin reparo alguno y sin tenerlo a él como mediador.

\- _**"Debo estar loco como para ser el árbitro de dos personas que son tal palo a la astilla"**_ – Se cuestiona una vez más su mala suerte en todo ese round, deja salir un suspiro bastante cansado para posteriormente ir hasta su escritorio y asegurarse que todo esté en orden para el siguiente día.

* * *

 **\- A~M -**

* * *

El viaje en un coche prácticamente blindado le pareció un tanto aturdidor, a sus veintiocho años de edad, recién graduado como licenciado en administración de empresas y gestión en organizaciones, haga de él una persona que sentía que no era. Minos deja salir un suspiro, habitualmente su vida era un caos o había veces que se cuestionaba de como era antes de su accidente.

\- Joven Minos, hemos llegado a su lugar de reunión – Anuncio su chofer que ya había estacionado el coche al pie de un hotel-casino, asiente ante las palabras para así bajarse él solo.

Camina hasta la entrada, se quita el saco marrón de cuero instantáneo para dárselo a uno de los encargados de los abrigos, para así comenzar avanzar hasta el bar donde supuestamente se reuniría con sus mejores amigos de toda la vida – Un poco de diversión no me vendría mal – Piensa en voz alta al cruzar la puerta que conectaba el lobby con el bar, busca con la mirada la mesa donde estarían reunidos los tres, para posteriormente escuchar un grito.

\- ¡Ey Minos, aquí estamos! – Sonríe al ver a sus amigos sentados en su lugar favorito, al pie de la terraza, con las mejores vistas de París y en el sector VIP.

Cada paso que daba era la misma sensación que tenia de alivio, viajo con un estrés tan grande en su coche que era conducido por un chofer especializado en muchos ámbitos. Cierra sus ojos, trata de serenarse para así volver abrirlos y tomar asiento al otro lado de la mesa, quedando de frente a un joven de cabellos largos rizados en un tono violeta oscuro, en la punta estaba su mejor amigo de toda la vida, un muchacho de apariencia aristocrática, de cabello corto y rubios, quien parecía estar bebiendo algún que otro licor de su gusto.

\- Nunca pensé que llegarían antes que yo, me sorprende muchísimo – Les habla logrando que sus amigos sonrieran, sabiendo que sus encuentros parecían muy frecuentes y siempre en el mismo lugar.

\- Eso es para que no te sientas mal y no te enfades con nosotros por alguna tontería – Bromeo el de cabellos rubios, para así los tres reír ante el comentario – Y sacando un tema de conversación, ¿Cómo te esta llendo con las empresas? – Minos frunce el ceño demostrando lo irritado que estaba, Radamanthys lo conocía a la perfección desde que las cosas cambiaron para "bien" como especulaba la madre de su mejor amigo.

\- Mal, me esta llendo muy mal, todo parece estar pasándome por arriba y las reuniones cada vez son difusas a las que presencie con mi padre – Minos agacha su cabeza un tanto resignado ante su labor como el nuevo CEO de su empresa, más cuando su vida parecía ser la "perfecta" de todas.

\- Minos, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste los medicamentos? – Pregunto Aiacos quien estaba cruzado de brazos y observándolo con preocupación.

El mencionado alza su rostro para mirarlo con una interrogante en su cabeza, trata de recordar cuando fue la última vez que tomo los medicamentos – Creo que los tome antes del almuerzo – Sus dos mejores amigos dejan salir un suspiro de satisfacción al saber que todo estaba en orden, por otro lado, Minos no conseguía entender los motivos - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – le devuelve la pregunta pero esta vez dispuesto a pedir alguna bebida para tomar.

\- Te lo pregunto porque siempre estás diciendo lo mismo, ya pareces disco rayado y peor aún – Hace una pausa para así aprovechar que un mesero se acercó a su mesa para pedir una bebida alcohólica – Tráigame un vodka por favor – Minos asiente ante lo que decía su amigo y él se pidió una cerveza como para matar el tiempo. Por lo tanto, Aiacos acomoda las palabras para no ser tan directo con lo que estaba diciendo – como decía anteriormente me sonaba que parecías estar delirando o tu mente estaba tan difusa que no consigues concentrarte en tu trabajo – El peli-plateado frunce el ceño y mira hacia el vacío un tanto contrariado ante las palabras de su amigo.

\- De ser eso lo que comenta Aiacos, deberías hablarlo con tu médico de cabecera por si es otra cosa ocasionada por tu accidente automovilístico – Decía Radamanthys mientras le volvía a dar otro sorbo a su wiski, en cambio, Minos parecía estar tratando de encontrar alguna lógica en todo esos puntos de vistas que le presentaban sus mejores amigos.

\- Lune siempre me dice que tiendo a olvidarme de las reuniones o encuentros con clientes, hasta se me olvidan las llaves de mi casa o el número a la casa de mis padres, ¿eso puede ser preocupante o es algo normal de mí? – Aiacos y Radamanthys intercambian miradas un tanto preocupados, pero recordar aquel día en el que Minos despertó muy desorbitado en el hospital de la familia del menor entre los dos.

\- Creo que puede ser algo preocupante, pero te recalco de que lo consultes con tu médico de cabecera y después de ahí sabrás que hacer _**"O más bien que hará tu madre"**_ – Dice Radamanthys para después los tres continuar con sus pláticas habituales, hablando del trabajo, de la vida privada de uno y etc, todo por la mera diversión.

* * *

 **\- A~M -**

* * *

La vida de unos recién casados y padres primerizos era una tarea difícil, pero teniendo a una persona que prácticamente nunca se relacionó con niños era lo más complicado. Los tres ingresaron a la pequeña casa de dos pisos y acogedora, Afrodita estaba encantado al conocer la nueva vivienda de su mejor amigo, era lo más rustico y elegante con aquel toque típico de Camus, los estantes estando a dos habitaciones por tres.

\- Esperemos que te sientas cómodo y puedas ser algo libertino en esta casa, sabiendo que recién nos mudamos y quedan algunas cosas por desempacar – Comentaba Shura mientras guiaba a Afrodita por la segunda planta, rumbo al cuarto del peli celeste.

\- No se preocupen estaré por cuatro semanas viviendo con los tres, mientras yo encuentro un lugar donde vivir por mi cuenta – Shura asiente ante el plan que tenía el amigo de toda la vida de su amado esposo – Sabiendo que mi expectativa de vida estando aquí en Francia se me complicara muchísimo, dado las posibilidades de toparme con los hombres que trabajan con mi familia – Agacha la mirada al exponer aquella realidad que tuvo que escapar, el hombre de cabellos cortos y verdes oscuros no parecía estar muy favorecido ante esa actitud.

\- Si te encuentran esos tipos sabes que puedes contar con la familia de Camus, ellos me ayudaron muchísimo con mi tema legas, te aclaro que mi esposo detesta ser nombrado como el hijo del vicepresidente de este país – Afrodita al escuchar aquello ríe un poco, ya que recuerda muy bien las quejas constantes de su mejor amigo con respecto a los paparazzi y las noticias.

\- _**"La verdad que Camus tenía sus razones al huir de su realidad, pero yo tengo otras razones"**_ No siempre puedo depender de los contactos, prefiero valerme por mi mismo y olvidar lo malo – Shura asiente contento al escucharlo con más confianza en sí mismo, él deja a solas un rato a su amigo para así ir hasta donde estaba su pareja y a su hijo.

* * *

 **\- A~M -**

* * *

\- Nunca pensé que ese motor del carro que pusieron para la prueba haya explotado a mitad del recorrido, gracias al cielo que nadie salió herido de gravedad, porque no era el apropiado para el vehículo que se estaba perfeccionando – Comentaba Aiacos provocando que sus amigos lo miraran espantados, pero después soltaron leves risas al imaginarse la cara de todos o incluso al manager de su amigo.

\- Cambiando de tema – Hablo Minos logrando que sus amigos lo observaban intrigados a lo que él podría decirles – o más bien tengo una pregunta con respecto a mi pasado – Radamanthys y Aiacos intercambiaron de nuevo miradas, ahí de nuevo con el tema, ellos dos eran los mejores amigos del peli plateado y siempre se contaban todo, pero ese día parecía ser importante para él.

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta quieres hacernos? – Le cuestiona Radamanthys mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida y sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

\- Lune me comento algo al respecto de mi compromiso con Pandora y que mi madre quiere también hablar conmigo al respecto de la boda, pero después de la última reunión me dormí y tuve un extraño sueño – Sus dos amigos fruncieron el ceño al tratar de encontrarle el hilo a lo que deseaba contarles Minos, que por su parte, parecía estar un poco decaído anímicamente – Donde yo estaba tocando el piano estando al lado de otro chico, él era lindo y no era Pandora, sino un hombre, más pequeño que yo, un año o dos, no sé muy bien, pero era tan bello que su sonrisa parecía ser digna de cualquier príncipe del modelaje – Al contarles ese pedazo de su sueño los vuelve a mirar con naturalidad, nota que Radamanthys se ahogaba con su bebida y comenzaba a toser, después ve que Aiacos lo miraba muy asustado - ¿Por qué están así? Acaso, ¿Dije algo malo? – Entre la tos el hombre de cabellos ámbar niega ante la última pregunta, pero el peli morado parecía estar balbuceando cosas inentendibles – _**"¿Por qué siempre que yo les pregunto algo y no me contestan? ¡Esto ya me harto! ¡No lo acepto más!"**_ – Minos se cruza de brazos y los mira de mala manera, ya se había hartado de esa situación donde él les contaba y les preguntaba algo, de respuesta una negativa o una mentira mal formulada – Si no me dicen la verdad, entonces haremos una apuesta – Sus dos amigos lo miran cada vez más curiosos o prácticamente no entendían a qué punto deseaba ir con todo eso.

\- Minos, sabes muy bien que tú no tienes la mejor de todas las… - No pudo decir nada ya que Aiacos lo estaba mirando muy gustoso ante la propuesta.

\- Esta bien, que así sea – Accedió por los dos Aiacos mientras estrechaba su mano con la de un Minos bastante contento, pero Radamanthys se golpea la frente y niega al ver el desenlace de todo eso.

\- Entonces, yo iré a mi casa después iré a un supermercado de clase baja a comprar víveres y será con mi dinero, si lo cumplo ustedes me contestaran todas mis preguntas por cinco meses – Aiacos niega al escuchar aquello porque no le parecía justo del todo, en cambio, Radamanthys ignoraba las locuras de sus dos amigos.

\- Y si no cumples, nosotros no te diremos nada y lo dejamos como estaba todo sin ningún cambio, y tú harás lo que nosotros te digamos – Minos accedió y volvieron a pactar lo dicho, Radamanthys los insulta en su lengua materna y lamentaría muchísimo lo que ocurriría después de eso.

* * *

 **\- A~M -**

* * *

Ya era de noche y estaba tratando de encontrar el supermercado más variado que haya en ese barrio a unas tres calles de su casa, al encontrarlo ingresa a este, admiraba lo grande que era, lo poco pulcro que estaba, veía aquellas cosas metálicas con una forma que casi nunca había visto, con cuatro ruedas abajo y con una estructura muy extraña.

Aprecia que unas señoras tomaban una canastita cuadrada y otras damas tomaban la misma canastita pero con una forma ovalada, él toma la ovalada porque no le parecía muy apropiado para lo que él compraría lo de la listita que se hizo.

\- _**"Un paquete de espaguetis italianos, tomates, queso, crema de leche, ajo, ají picante, carne de vaca, y otras cosas que no sé cómo son, pero les saque unas lindas fotos"**_ – Pensaba Minos mientras se adentraba al lugar, trataba de encontrar el sector de paquetes de comida pero no lo encontraba, camina por un buen rato cuando sin previo aviso choca contra alguien – Lo siento – Se agacha para ayudar a la persona que parecía estar un poco abarrotada con cosas en su canasta.

\- No tienes por qué sentirlo yo… - Al alzar su rostro, se asombra muchísimo al ver la persona con que choco. – _**"N…No puedo… Creerlo…"**_ – estaba por demás asombrado al ver aquel hombre de alto, de largos cabellos lacios y platinados, vistiendo ropa casual pero de marca.

Minos al notar que ese joven parecía estar observándolo, él lo observa con naturalidad era hermoso ese o esa chica, porque teniendo una altura un poco menos que la de él, largos cabellos ondulados y celestes cielo, aquellos ojos celestes que eran decorados por unas largas pestañas negras, debajo de su ojo derecho tenía un puntito negro, maquillado por completo – Hagamos de cuenta que no choque contigo, porque no me gustaría tener problemas con vos – El joven voltea su rostro hacia otra parte y la fija en un estante de paquetes de distintos tipos de pasta, toma un paquete y lo ve.

\- No es que quiera tener problemas con usted señor, pero… no es normal que un hombre como usted… _**"¡Demonios!"**_ – Cierra sus ojos por unos instantes, no podía tener un orden a sus palabras y pensamientos.

\- No importa, sé que parece extraño que alguien como yo esté en un supermercado y no sepa donde están los paquetes de pastas – Minos al girarse encuentra los paquetes que buscaba, estaba muy feliz al ver que encontró lo que necesitaba para su cena que también él haría. Toma un paquete para ver si era lo que necesitaba, pero al distraerse observa de perfil al chico que tenía al lado – _**"Me parece que lo conozco… No creo, el mundo es como un pañuelo de seda… Sin embargo, no puedo quitar mi mirada de él…"**_ Es como un ángel – Murmura para sí mismo, nota que el otro joven lo miraba un poco extraño, hasta que ambos desvían sus miradas, sin pensarlo sus manos tomaron cierto paquete y sintieron el tacto del otro.

* * *

 _ **(Ending – Te vi venir de Sin Banderas)**_

* * *

 ** _Aclaraciones : _**( ***** ) CEO-(Chief Executive Officer): Consejero delegado o Director ejecutivo, es el máximo responsable de la gestión y dirección administrativa de la empresa.

 ** _N/A:_** Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, dejen su Reviews aca abajo para saber que opinan al respecto, les doy un gran saludo y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.


End file.
